Challenges I Accept 8D
by GuardianWitchDemiGhost
Summary: Hey this is where I'll put any challenges I accept! R&R! Rated 'T' for anything in the future. 8D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I couldnt get this out of my head after I read the challenge from CatchingWind, anyway this is for" **

**'Challenge #1:****_Danny's secret gets revealed in the randomest way possible _****The only rules I'm putting on here are that it MUST be a one-shot, and it has to be REALLY random!' -CatchingWind.**

**Well, here goes nothing. Mett ya at the bottom and this will be very, VERY short. x3 Enjoy!**

* * *

Tucker and Sam stood outside the school with everyone looking at them. And when they said 'everyone', they meant _everyone in the whole school_! Plus Danny's parents.

See what happened was Danny had gotten his hands on a bit (or a lot) of sugar, and right now he was flying around Amity Park at Mock- (Mack, however its spelled) 3, doing who knows what.

"Miss. Manson, care to tell me where Mr. Fenton is, and why Mr. Phantom blow a wall in the middle of class?" Mr. Lancer says.

"He's a ghost Mr. Lancer, dont worry we'll catch him." Mrs. Fenton says while grabbing a ecto-gun and getting ready to chase after the hyper Phantom.

"WAIT!" Sam and Tuck shout at the same time, everyone turns to look at them and you could see them anime sweatdrop.

"Ummmmmm, you see...Danny...Phantom!...is well, I guess...you can say he's on sugar high?" Sam ends weakly. "Danny..Fenton!...he's ummmm...in the bathrooms!..Yea, you know we had the mystery meat today...it made him feel sick!"

"Wait, loser. What do you mean Danny Phantom is on sugar high?" Palinua says.

"Uhhhhh he got his hands on some sugar and it made him hyper, duh?!" Sam says, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly Danny Phantom lands in the middle of the circle that had formed and screamed. "IM A HALFA!"

Before Sam, Tuck, or even Jazz could stop him Danny Phantom transformed into Danny Fenton. Everyone besides those three were staring at Danny in shock, while he ran around acting like an airplain.

Sam, Tuck and Jazz groan all together and say. "He's going to have a tuff day tomorrow."

* * *

**There you go! Hope you liked! 8DDDDDDD R&R PLZ! Ta.**

**-VGF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is a one-shot challenge I accepted from my friend VampireFrootloopsRules (Frooty). x3 Hope you like! R&R!**

* * *

Danny had a history project he needed to do but he REALLY didnt want to do it. He had been out ALL night cramming the Box Ghost in the thermos, as well as gotten in a fight with Skulker then Ember and once again the Box Ghost, he had hardly gotten two hours of sleep, Dash had pushed him in his locker, he got another 'F' on a math test, he had pretty much fallen asleep in all classes, (even PE but the teacher had poured water on his head to wake him up and made him run the track) he had had to skip lunch to chase down Technus, and when he had gotten home he had almost had had his head chopped off whenone of his parents weapons had attacked him.

So Danny had desided to go flying.

Even if the didnt WANT to do it, he HAD to do the stupid paper Mr. Lancer had asigned him. So where he was floating in the middle of the air somewhere near the outskirts of town, book on his lap, and eyes moving back and forth reading the words on the page.

They were learning about some artist/inventer named Leonardo da Vinci, who had lived a long time ago, he had made many things and one of then was the first 'airplain' it looked more liked a twisty board with a parashot on the top. Reading this reminded him of the time where he and Sam and Tuck had gone through time to stop Vlad and he had saved the 'first' airplain from crashing.

He laughed softly at the memory of Vlad being a frozen statue in front of town hall.

He kept reading till he got to quotes and thinks De Vinci had been famous for saying. As he skimmed through them one caught his eye:

_"when once you have tasted flight, you will forever walk the earth with your eyes turned skyward, for there you have been, and there you will always long to return."_

He read it out loud and smiled, it was true to him anyways. When he had been little his parents had taken him and Jazz to look at some haunted house, to get there they had had to take a helecopter, the ones with the sides that had no doors, he had begged to sit closest to the open doors and his parents had agreed as long as he had stayed buckled.

_Flashback_

_6 year old Danny swong his feet as he looked around the cockpit, there was bottons, nobs, switchs, all sorts of things he want to know what they did but his parents had told him not to touch. He looked at his family, mom and dad were talking to the pilot through their headphone things, and 'Spazzy' Jazzy was sitting with a book in her hands with her hair tied back in a bun to keep it out of her face._

_Danny sighed boredly and looked out the open door, his eyes widening in awe. It was getting dark out, the light blue sky had been replaced with a darker blue and continued to get darker while the setting sun had an aray on reds, yellows, oranges, purples, and if you looked clostly even little dashs of green where the yellow touched blue. The young boy gasped in wonder at the beauty of the coming night sky._

_Without thinking Danny took off his seatbelt and held tightly to the handle bar as he leaned out the door and stared at the sky full of stars._

_"Woahhhhhhh..." He mutters softly, his spiky black hair wipping around his face as he's face meet the rushing cold air. He laughed as the feel of the cold air made his face feel slightly numb but still seem to fill him with even more excitement._

_"Danny?!" His mother screams in horror, Danny turns sharply to see his family looking at him worriedly, even Jazzy had a worried, fearfull look on her face, a few stray hairing wipping around her forehead._

_"What, mommy? Im just looking at the pretty sky." Danny says, confused. Why wasnt he closer to his daddy? He looked down to see his hands holding tightly to the bar and his sneaker covered feet hanging half off the edge, he could see the forest far, far below._

_He galped and turned back to his mommy with a deathly pale face. "Mommy?"_

_"Its ok, sweety. Just move slowly back to mommy, its ok." She said comfortingly, her hair was too short to pin up so it was wipping around in front of her face just as wildly as his._

_Danny moved back slowly, and was soon being held tightly in his mommy's arms, while his mommy and danny, even jazzy too, were saying comforting things to his back Danny looked out the open door he had just stood infront of with a dreamly look, sure it had been a bit scary to see how high up they were, the twinckling stars and rushing breeze had been worth it to feel._

_End Flashback_

After that Danny had become set on becoming an astronaut, to see those stars up close, he learned as much as he could on the subject and could name off every planet and every star that had been named. Sadly, that dream was not out of reach, the desire to see the stars up close is still there, burning just as brightly as ever, but he new that the dream to become an astronaut was just that, a dream.

Though, that didnt mean he gave up. While becoming an astronaut was out of the question, he had been given a new chance to reach the glowing beauties.

His powers.

Sometimes that were a curse, like today, but moments right now, when he wanted to be away from everything and everyone, to just think for and about him self, they were a gift. To feel the breeze rushing by him or just around him as he floated, when he felt energy and excitement rush through him when he used his plasts, the tingling that goes through his body when he goes through walls and other things normal people couldnt, that was his gift, as well as the ablity to protect those he cares about as well as everyone else from the dangers it seems only he could face.

He may sometimes wish he could be normal, but he has learned that he would never want to take his powers back in a trillion years.

Back to the quote, it was true ever since Danny had looked out that door and had felt the rushing air, we had become more of a daydreamer, he constantly looked at the day sky and night stars, and when he was turned half-ghost it strangthen even more. Now he could be in the sky, sure he couldnt go to far up even with his lessed need for air in ghost form, but it still was a step closer.

Danny smiled down at the history book on his lap and chuckled. "Perhaps this Leonardo da Vinci isnt half bad after all."

He shut it with a small _snap_ and began his flight back home, still looking up at the stars with eyes as bright as them.

* * *

**Hope you like Frooty! :D R&R! Ta.**

**-VGF**


	3. Chapter 3

**This aint really a challenge I got from someone but rather I made for my self so... yea. ^.^ Enjoy.**

* * *

Danny panted hard, but he knew he had to keep moving. He shot past the trees like a bullet, and he could hear such deadly things miss him by mere inches.

He gasped slightly in pain when one skimmed his forearm, drawing a thin line of red blood with hints of green. Sobs from not just the cuts and bruses that littered his body, made him shake harshly.

_No! Stop it, stop before you break and do get caught! _He groweled in his mind, he took as deep of a breath as he could while running at his high speed and pushed him self to go fast. He tried to calm him self by making one of his horrorable jokes, as he zig-zagged through the trees. _You're not out of the woods yet, Fenton. _

Soon the sound of the bullets died behind him and he slowed to a stop. His body shook as it tried to keep it's self up, he walked over to a tree and sat, breath in as much as he could without making him self black out.

After a few mins of sitting Danny just stared at the ground, wishing his life would just end. After all, he would much rather die, then tirn into 'Him.' He thought about his family and sobs began to rake him from head to toe. He remembered a song his mom use to sing to him sometimes, and he would sing it to her other times when he was younger. Slowly the tone seemed to fill his ears, he knew he should be moving, trying to get away, but the song held tightly to him, refusing to let go.

'_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down my fair lady.'_

A small smile came to his face as memories flashed.

**_5 year old danny smiles at his mom as she folds clothes, humming._**

**_"Mommy, what are you h-um-ing?" He says, scrunching his nose as he pronouced the word carefully._**

**_"London Bridge is falling down, why?" His mom says with a smile as she turns to him._**

**_"Where is that? Why is it fall-ing duh-ow-n?" Danny asks, his eyes showed worry as he asks. "Is some one go-ing to get boo-boos?"_**

**_His mom laughs softly and picks him up, putting him on her lap as she sat on an empty chair. "No no ones hurt, Danny, its just a song."_**

**_"Can you teach me?!" Danny says, excitedly._**

**_She laughs again, and ruffles his hair a bit. "Of course, Danny."_**

Danny chuckled slightly in the back of his dry throat at the memory, it had tooken him about two days to learn it and be able to recite it with ease. Jazz had thought it was creepy, and would scream when ever he sang it in a creepy voice outside her room at night.

_'Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay, build it up with wood and clay, my fair lady.'_

He had built up his rep. as a hero, yet one accident, one mistake, and it falls apart. He shook his head and slowly stood, he began moving again at a much slower pace.

'_Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away, wood and clay will wash away my fair lady.'_

Danny moved on, his dirty and wet pants dragging his weak body down a bit. He couldnt think much of what happened without flashes of pain and sadness hit him like a moving truck.

'_Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel, build it up with iron and steel my fair lady.'_

So he blocked them out, hidding them in one of the darkest corners of his mind, where many of his worest fears and nightmares are.

'_Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow, iron and steel will bend and bow my fair lady.'_

Nightmares. Was this a nightmare? Just some dream gone wrong in his head in the middle of the night? Is he really just laying in his bed, in his room, curled up snug and safe? None of his other nightmares were this real, sure the ones about Dan were so real sometimes that he would almost use his ghostly wail, but none seemed even close to this.

'_Build it up with sliver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold, build it up with silver and gold my fair lady.'_

He hummed softly to the song as it seemed to play in the air, if this was a dream or nightmare it would end soon. He could feel him self getting more tired and was losing focus quickly, it was more then likely from blood lose, but he didnt mind. Either was this would end in some way, the end of a nightmare/dream or the end of Danny Fenton/Phantom, he couldnt really know, and couldnt really care.

'_Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away, silver and gold will be stolen away my fair lady.'_

He looked over his faults, mistakes, weaknesses, and pretty much everything about him self. It wasnt that hard, yet was the most difficult thing he had ever done"

He was Danny Fenton: Normal teen. Ghost hunter parnets, goth girl friend, techno geek best friend, staight A older sister, his life as Danny Fenton was around people who were different, unique, yet he seemed to be the only 'normal' one.

He was Danny Phantom: Hero. Halfa. Ghost boy extrarordinaire. He was one of the only three halfas in the whole world and ghost zone, he had won against humans and ghost of far greater power then him, and when one would think he would have been correpted by this power like the older halfa had, he had not. He was unique to both worlds, unheard of on earth, and unthinkable in the ghost zone, he was tied to a thin string in between both worlds, he would tip and almost fall one way or the other at times, but he always seem to keep a certain balance, even if it never seemed like it.

'_Set a man to watch all night, watch all night, watch all night, set a man to watch all night my fair lady.'_

He looked around and found the woods had once again surrounded him, he had seemed to forgotten for a min where he was, and heard that everything was still, not making a sound. It was as if it was holding its breath, Danny might have thought Clockwork had frozen time again if not for the leaves in the trees moving silently.

'_Suppose the man should fall alseep, fall asleep, fall asleep, suppose the man should fall asleep my fair lady.'_

He looked at the trees around him as he walked, taking in every detail he could in his foggy mind. One had chips in its trunk, one had a swirling pattern, one had some roots that stuck out of the ground, the list would go on and on.

'_Give him a pipe to smoke all night, smoke all night, smoke all night, give him a pipe to smoke all night my fair lady.'_

Danny knew that the blood lose was finally getting to him, he just knew it, why else would he be seeing his dead friends and family coming towards him with sad, but still light, smiles.

"If Im dieing you dont need to tell me." He says sluggishly, he smiled a bit more when they got amused looks.

"You did **very** **good**, Danny, very good." His mom says, as they all sat around him.

"Im not going to turn into Dan, am I?" He asked to his friends and sister, since they would know who Dan was.

Tuck shook his head. "No, dude, its safe. Your not being riped apart, which is how Dan came to be, you dont have to worry."

"Well thats good,...I did promise." He says, his eyes trying to close but he keep them open with shire will power, which he had a lot of by the way.

Sam sighed and touched his shoulder, which felt like nothing more then a feather. "Danny you dont have to hold on any more, you can let go."

Danny chuckled weakly in the back of his throat again. "Maybe, but you know how stubborn I am when it comes to living, its a natural reaction for me by now."

Jazz sighed with a bit of annoyance. "I knew that hero complex of your's was going to have some kind of side affect."

They all laughed a bit at that.

"So this is really the end of Danny Fenton/Phantom, huh? Hunted down and bleed to death in a forest, not the best way I would have chosen to go, but if its the way guess it goes." Danny says, rolling his eyes a bit.

"You really have to be dramatic dont ya, dude?" Tuck says with a goofy smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Its on my resume." Danny bobs his head.

"Being annoying on there too, ghost boy?" Sam asks smugly.

"Only to the bad guys, then its considered witty banter." Danny says back right away.

"Only you could be making jokes, so close to death, little brother." Jazz says, shaking her head.

"I've done it before haven't I? Im just making sure I dont let death get the better of me even when it has me." He shrugs.

He groans suddenly when a small wash of pain goes through him. He looks up and his family and friends, nodding in acceptance. "I'll be seeing you guys soon then?"

"Of course, Danny-boy!" Jack says finally, he hadnt really said anything the entire time the rest had been and it was nice to finally hear his dad's voice again.

Danny smiles weakly and closes his eyes, finally letting the comforting warm arms of death take him to his family.

'_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down my fair lady.'_

* * *

**Done! :D Hope you like, R&R plz. Ta.**

**-VGF**


	4. Chapter 4

**Double update how do you like that? :D Lol, sorry. ^.^ This is a challenge from my friend Spectral Angel, and no the name is a fake one we made up. ;P Enjoy! (Hope you like Spectra!)**

* * *

Danny looked around for Clockwork in his tower, Danny had been at home doing homework when a ghostly note appeared out of no where infront of him saying:

_Daniel,_

_I request that you come to my tower as soon as possible._

_CW_

Danny of course being the over reactor, had fallen backward on the chair trying to get up, then had quickly gotten up and transformed and zoomed to the lab and into the ghost zone.

All in the span of two mins.

"Clockwork? Hello, Clockwork, you...uhhh wanted to see me?" Danny questions the open air.

"Hello, Daniel." Clockwork says as he floats in.

"Hey! Uhhhh, what was so important that you had to get me over here so quickly?" Danny asks.

Before Clockwork could answer, not that he looked like he was about to, a young girl's voice called out to him.

"That would be me, Danny!" The girl grins widely.

The girl looked to be 11 with long dark auburn hair that went past her waist, bright hazel eyes, a tree green shirt, dark blue jeans, and white flipflops, she would have looked like a normal human except the big white wings on her back with a few light blue feathers mixed in.

"Uhhhhh, and who are you?" Danny asks, he looked over to Clockwork for help, but he was just playing with his stop watch on his staff.

"Im Rachel Anderson, Im a halfa from a different dimension, I've heard all about you from Stop Watch over there and had to meet you!" She said happily, she floated down, her wings flapping slightly, and landed infront of Danny, who was only a foot or two taller.

"Uhhh nice to meet you Rachel, Im-" He was cut off when she giggled.

"Oh I know ho you are silly! Your Danny Phantom a.k.a Danny Fenton! You have the friends named: Sam Manison and Tucker Foley, Valerie Gray and Dannielle Phantom a.k.a Fenton. I alos know-!"

"Enough, Rachel, you know messing with the time stream here will make me have you send you back to your home." Clockwork says, not looking up from his staff.

Rachel pouted. "Yea I know Clocky, I know, I can only play with Danneh when Im at my dimension but that doesnt mean I cant have a bit of fun here."

"Danneh?" Danny questions with a rasied eyebrow, this was getting weirder and weirder by the second.

"Its one of the MANY nicknames you've gotten in my world." Rachel says like it a known thing.

"One of many?" Danny says, bewilldered to say the least.

"Yep, now come on, I want to see AmityPark!" Rachel says gleefully, a ring much like his own but tinted green and not blue came around her waist, it split and one went up and another down.

In Rachel's place was ...well Rachel but she looked a bit different, it was much like his own transformion. She still had her dark auburn hair at her waist, her eyes were now a bright electric green (like his own), her colors in her clothes had switched, she now had a dark blue shirt, the pants were a dark green, and her white flipflops had not changed, her wings were the same but the light blue mix had changed to green.

She smiled. "This is my ghost form. Im known as Spectral Angel when Im like this."

"Cool." Danny had to say, he was indeed impressed.

"Come on slow poke! Race to the Fenton-portal!" She calls as she shots down the hall.

"Oh your on!" Danny shouts back, he races after her.

-Fenton Portal-

"Tie!" Rachel shouts, hands on her hips.

Danny snickers. "No way, I totally won."

Rachel rolls her eyes and smirks. "Yea, you think what you want, Ghost Boy. So lets go see Sam and Tuck!"

They switched to their human forms and ran up the stairs, and out the door.

"Woah!" Rachel says, looking around in awe.

"What, its just AmityPark, its not like its a big city or anything." Danny says, confused at her reaction.

"I've been dreaming to come to Amity for a long time, I mean I guess you can say that my friend JJ and I have 'been' to Amity a few times but its only in our stories and went ever we're bored, but never the 'Real' Amity." She says dreamily.

"Real Amity, what is there a fake one?" Danny says, thinking of the recreation of Casper High that Sidney lived in the ghost zone.

"This is the main time line for your dimension, there are many different times lines for it yea, so they are sort of like 'fake' Amitys. Me, JJ, and many MANY other have the power to take control or create a new 'fake' Amity and change it to how we like it. Some have it where you never got your powers, some where you died in the fenton portal, some where you are hunted down, some where your beloved by all, and alsorts of different paths." She says with a knowing face.

Danny had a corcerned look, he worried a bit about what she might do if she got upset here, seeing the look Rachel giggled and waved a hand, as if shooing his worries away.

"Dont worry Danny. I wont do that to the main time line, who knows what would happen if I or anyone else messed it up? Bad I'll tell ya that, thats why JJ stayed back to watch over mine and her worlds, dimension jumping could be dangerous if the wrong people do it." She says with a frown.

"Who is this JJ?" Danny asks.

"Oh she's a friend of mine, she got me my muses and helped me a bit with making my worlds. She's pretty fun, though she has her nose stuck in books and other stuff that can be read almost ALL the time." Rachel smiles while rolling her eyes in amusement.

"She sounds sort of like Jazz." Danny remarks.

"Think of her as a mix of Sam and Jazz, then you'll have JJ, she can be fun and perky and be threatning and dangerous at the same time, she says Im mostly just like Jazz, I think thats awesome." She says.

Danny thought about Sam and Jazz and mixed them, he shuddered. "Remind me not to get on her bad side."

Rachel laughs. "Dont worry, she is only dangerous to those she doesnt like, and she likes you and the rest of the gang, so you'll have no problems."

"Good." Danny says.

"Hey, dude, we're over here!" A voice shouts.

Danny and Rachel look over to the Nasty Burger and saw Sam and Tuck waving them over from one of the outside tables.

"Hey, guys." Danny greets as they walk up.

"Hey Danny, who's this?" Sam says, looking at the girl carefully.

"Rachel Anderson a.k.a Spectral Angel, Im a halfa from a different dimension that came to hang with Danny for the day." Rachel says brightly.

Sam and Tuck stared at her for a moment before turning to Danny who shrugged. "I've seen her ghost half and this is all ok as far as Clockwork cares..."

"Cool, dude. Tucker Foley that stands for-" Tuck began but Rachel finshed.

"TF for Too Fine, yep I know and she's Sam Manison." She says.

"How do you know us." Sam asks.

"Oh I learned all about ya from Clockwork, as well as the show the people of my world made of ya." She says.

"Woah! Wait, I have a TV show?!" Danny asks, shocked.

"Yea, by the way have you had any BIG fights recently?" Rachel asks back.

Danny thought for a min. "I dont think so."

"When was the last time you saw Danielle?" Rachel restates.

"When Vlad tried to melt her down, but Val helped me save her, why?" Danny says with knoted eyebrows.

"No reason just have to see where in this time stream I landed." Rachel says with a shrug.

"Why? What would happen if you landed at a different time?" Tuck asks.

"Nothing, I would just have to be careful and not let any info about the future out." Rachel says.

"Why you know our future?" Sam says with a disbelieving look.

"Yea, but I cant tell ya, it would mess up the time stream." Rachel says with a bit of a scold.

"You sound like Clockwork." Danny says bluntly.

"For good reason, like I told ya eariler Danny, messing with the time stream here is dangerous, unlike with the others." Rachel counters, hands on hips.

"Well-" Sam was cut off when Rachel screamed.

"AHHHH let me go!" Rachel screams at the unseeable force holding her.

"Rachel!" The trio shouts as she suddenly disappeared.

-Fentonworks-

"Ughhh! Great! Who would take her?!" Danny says, pacing in his living room.

"Its pretty plain, it was Vlad." Sam says angerly. "I mean, Vlad is the only fruitloop who would be spying on you and would know about her."

"Yea, dude, plus your ghost sense didnt go off, it only does that when your around Vlad." Tuck adds his two cents.

"Then lets go get her, who knows what he might do to her!" Danny says as they run down to the lab to get the specter speeder.

"To the fruitloop's house!" Tuck says as they blast out of the tunnel and into the air.

-Vlad's-

"Hi, fruitloop!" Rachel says with a bit of a bite in her normal perky tone.

"How many times must I tell you children, I. AM. NOT. A. FRUITLOOP!" Vlad shouts.

"You're a fruitloop." Rachel says bluntly.

"Grrrr." Vlad then sighs, fixes his suit and grins evilly. "That doesnt matter, your going to help me test a new 'toy' of mine, if it works then Daniel will finally be my son, and if not well...I hope you enjoyed life while you had it child."

Rachel bleached slightly, then smirked. "And you said your not a fruitloop."

"Have I told you, you're as annonying as Daniel?" Vlad groans slightly, rubbing his head.

"No, I've been told Im more like Jazz, but being compared to Danny is nice." Rachel shrugs as much as she could while strapped down.

"Im going to enjoy ending you." Vlad growels, he was about to turn around to turn on the 'toy' when the specter speeder broke through the wall and hit him, making him fly across the room.

"Wow, that was so much like when the others saved Danny and Danni." Rachel giggles.

"Rachel!" The trio shouts in relief when they jump out of the speeder.

"Hey guys, I was just torturing Vlad with witty banter, it was awesome!" Rachel says happily as Sam and Tuck worked on getting the straps off her.

"Haha, if I didnt know better I would think you were another clone of me, Rachel." Danny laughs.

"Would that make me and Danni sisters?" Rachel thinks out loud with a thoughtful look.

"If I didnt know better I would say Vlad made you mental." Sam says with a grunt as she pulled the straps off at last.

"Cool, Rachel's free so we can-AHHHH" Danny shouts as he was blasted away from the small group by a pink blast.

"Danny!" They shout in surprise.

"Foolish children, Im far more powerful then all of you, you think just throwing me into a wall will defeat me?!" Vlad shouts in rage.

Rachel steped forward with a more angry look then the one she had given them earlier, then she turned to them with a sort of evil look. "Should I let Danny take this and make it take longer, or should I handle this and we can make it back to Amity to watch a movie at Sam's before I leave?"

The trio looked at each other and the evil look Rachel had came to their faces as well, Danny spoke up. "I think we should see what you can do, Rachel."

"As Danni would say: 'With pleasure.'" Rachel says, she turns back to Vlad and lifts her hand.

Vlad glowed and turned into a dust gray cat, making the teens and pre-teen burst out laughing.

"What? What is so funny you annonying brats?!" The cat says in a angry squeaky voice, making them laugh harder.

"I...Didnt...Mean...To do...That!" Rachel laughs, rolling on the ground.

"I...Dont...Care...Thats...The...Best...Thing...Ever...Dude!" Tuck shouts.

Sam and Danny just nodd, tears rolling down their faces at how hard they were laughing.

"Why cant I transform?!" The cat, Vlad, squeaks in shock.

"You cant transform into your ghost form for two days, the cat thing should wear off in about a day." Rachel says after she calmed down just enough to talk.

"Come on guys, haha, lets go, haha, home!" Sam says as the laughing kids made their way home.

-After the movie, at Clockwork's-

"Thanks for the awesome time Danny it was great!" Rachel cheers.

"Yea, we had fun with ya too, Rachel, if its ok with Clockwork I wouldnt mind having you come back again." Danny says.

"Rachel, your friend is here." Clockwork says.

"JJ!" Rachel shouts, as a new girl walks up.

Her hair was a bit shorter then Sam's and with out the pony-tail, she had deep forest green eyes, a few light freakles, a gray short sleeve hoodie jacket, white shirt, black pants, and light tan flip-flops, and she was just a centimeter taller then Rachel.

"Hey, Rach! Did you have a good time?" JJ says.

"Completely! We-" Rachel was about to retell all about the fun she had but JJ cut her off.

"Why dont you tell me when we get back, ok?" JJ laughs. "I think if we stay here any longer Time-y over there might pop his lid, and I think Danny might want to go home."

"Hey, not that Im not saying you look nice, but why dont you look like Rachel, are you not a halfa too?" Danny asks.

"Na, I may have power like Rach but I like to keep it under wraps, I perfer staying human." JJ says with a shrug.

Danny nodded.

"Well come onnnnnn! Lets get back, I want to tell you all about what happened!" Rachel says as she started to try to JJ away.

JJ laughs. "Alright, alright! Im coming, it was nice meeting ya Danny, and seeing ya again Time-y!

With that the two girls jumped through one of the time glasses and disappeared.

"I turely hate when she calls me that." Clockwork states.

Danny laughs and bids him farewell before going home.

* * *

**WOW THAT IS AS LONG A MY NORMAL STORY CHAPTERS ARE! :D Hope you like, Spectra! :) R&R plz! Ta.**

**-VGF**


End file.
